Oakey Dokey Karaoke
by PinkCatsy
Summary: Basically the IY characters randomly burst into song and totally embarrass themselves. This is from the mind of Just A Kiss and The "Best" Vacation Ever. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS/CONSIDERED FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1: I Will Survive!

Disclaimer: You know the drill…I don't own nothing but the following: Eriko Tenji and family, Yuki Tsukihara and family, Momoko, Hinagiku etc

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill…I don't own nothing but the following: Eriko Tenji and family, Yuki Tsukihara and family, Momoko, Hinagiku etc.

Oakey Dokey Karoake

Inuyasha slumped in his seat tired of all the jokes. Couldn't they let him suffer heartbreak in piece. It had been exactly two weeks since Kikyo had dumped him to go out with some random guy and his friends wouldn't let him forget.

"I'm surprised he came to school today. I was afraid he'd commit suicide!" Erik fake gasped.

"A life without Kikyo! Unbearable!" Sango dramatized, pretending to hang herself.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Let it go guys, it's obvious he's trying to pretend he has."

"As if he could ever really let go of Kikyo," Miroku added.

As Inuyasha heard more and more, he got angrier and angrier. _They think I can't survive without Kikyo. They think I won't survive. Well I can and I will! _Just then Kikyo could be heard bursting into the cafeteria.

"Kikyo, he's a jerk, just forget him," Momoko tried to soothe her friend.

"At least, you still got Inuyasha," Hinagiku tried and succeeded in comforting her friend.

Kikyo smiled, "Yeah, I've still got Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha snorted, "She's acting as if I'm gonna take her back."

Bankotsu (A/N: I made him their friend because, well, he's my favourite member of the band of seven.) "You're acting as though you won't. C'mon, a world without Kikyo for you is like a world without oxygen, impossible to live in and desolate."

Inuyasha frowned, "That's it!" Inuyasha stood up on the table at the same time Kikyo approached it. "I will not take anymore of this! I will not bend to her will! I will not be her puppet any longer! I will stand on my own! I will be on own! I will be without Kikyo! I will SURVIVE!"

Inuyasha sings:

First I was afraid

I was petrified

Kept thinking I could never live

without you by my side

But I spent so many nights

thinking how you did me wrong

I grew strong

I learned how to carry on

and so you're back

from outer space

I just walked in to find you here

with that sad look upon your face

I should have changed my stupid lock

I should have made you leave your key

If I had known for just one second

you'd be back to bother me

Go on now go walk out the door

just turn around now

'cause you're not welcome anymore

weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye

you think I'd crumble

you think I'd lay down and die

Oh no, not I

I will survive

as long as I

know how to love

I know I will stay alive

I've got all my life to live

I've got all my love to give

and I'll survive

I will survive

It took all the strength I had

not to fall apart

kept trying hard to mend

the pieces of my broken heart

and I spent oh so many nights

just feeling sorry for myself

I used to cry

Now I hold my head up high

and you see me

somebody new

I'm not that chained up little person

still in love with you

and so you felt like dropping in

and just expect me to be free

now I'm saving all my loving

for someone who's loving me

"O_kay_," Kikyo replied and turned around as Inuyasha got down from the table, huffing and puffing, "Scratch that plan."

Inuyasha had the look of determination, "See? I told you I can be Kikyo-free."

Bankotsu sighed, "Singing about it and living it are two different things."

"Oh my god," Eriko gasped, "I think she's about to ask Neiji out."

Inuyasha shot across the room, "Hey Kikyo, I heard you're single."


	2. Chapter 2: Realize

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill…I don't own nothing but the following: Eriko Tenji and family, Yuki Tsukihara and family, Momoko, Hinagiku etc.

Oakey Dokey Karoake

Being at Inuyasha's house had become so boring now that he and Kikyo were back together. Kagome sat as Inuyasha kept talking on and on about Kikyo. Kikyo this and Kikyo that. _She's not that perfect._ What about her? She could do all that stuff a hundred times better! She was prettier than Kikyo, too. And cooler. She dressed better than Kikyo. She was smarter than Kikyo…well not _smarter_ smarter but you get it. Kagome didn't see why he liked Kikyo so much, she was so much be- was she jealous? Of Kikyo? Because of Inuyasha? Kagome couldn't believe it. Sh-she might actually like him, I mean Eriko's always been saying it but she never thought it would be true. Kagome couldn't believe it. She did. She really did, scanning through her memories (A/N: make them up) proved that.

Kagome realized she loved his long silver hair. And his beautiful golden pearls for eyes. His annoying half-smile made her heart do flip-flops. He was perfect just perfect…ly built. He had rocking abs and arm muscles. He was athletic and not too bad when it came to brains. He was her knight in shining armor. He was…_awesome_. She had realized so much…realize…wasn't that a song?

_Take time to realize  
That your warmth is crashing down on in  
Take time to realize that I am on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you_

_But I can't spell it out for you  
No, it's never gonna be that simple  
No, I can't spell it out for you_

_If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now_

_Take time to realize, oh, oh, I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you  
Take time to realize, this all can pass you by  
Didn't I tell you_

_But I can't spell it out for you  
No, it's never gonna be that simple  
No, I can't spell it out for you_

_If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other_

_But, it's not all the same, no, it's never the same  
If you don't feel it to, if you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way  
It could be the same for you_

_If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder_

_Just realize what I just realized  
If you just realize what I just realized  
Ooh, ooh_

_Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now, yeah  
Realize, realize, realize, realize, oh_

"Uh…Kagome…?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome got down from his bed. "Why'd the hell did you just interrupt me with Colbie Caillat?"

Everyone looked up at Kagome expectantly…especially Eriko for some reason. She blushed, her heart pumped faster and faster…she looked into Inuyasha's eyes and couldn't say anything for awhile.

"Uh…we're waiting," Bankotsu replied, "I don't have until Christmas, I have a life you know."

"I-I l-love…that song! I just love that song," Kagome scrambled to that explanation. _It's obvious he's still into Kikyo so why bother?_ Kagome sighed as Inuyasha continued his rant on the perfection of Kikyo.

Oh, kagome! Don't worry he'll see the light!

And the Reviewer's award goes to...

Daddy's Pixie

Lululuvsanime13

Haha...see you!


	3. Chapter 3: Weird Eriko

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill…I don't own nothing but the following: Eriko Tenji and family, Yuki Tsukihara and family, Momoko, Hinagiku etc.

Oakey Dokey Karoake

Eriko sighed. Inuyasha and Kagome had randomly burst out into song why couldn't she? Wait, would it still be random? What would she sing about? Eriko was riddled with questions. What was she to do? What else but sing!

What is this song all about?  
Cant figure any lyrics out  
How do the words to it go?  
I wish you'd tell me, I don't know  
Don't know, don't know, don't know, oh no  
Don't know, don't know, don't know...

_  
Now I'm mumbling and I'm screaming  
And I don't know what I'm singing  
Crank the volume, ears are bleeding  
I still don't know what I'm singing  
Were so loud and incoherent  
Boy, this oughta bug your parents  
Yeah  
_

_  
Its unintelligible  
I just cant get it through my skull  
Its hard to bargle nawdle zouss(? )  
With all these marbles in my mouth  
Don't know, don't know, don't know, oh no  
Don't know, don't know, don't know...  
_

_  
Well, we don't sound like madonna  
Here we are now, were nirvana  
Sing distinctly? we don't wanna  
Buy our album, were nirvana  
A garage band from seattle  
Well, it sure beats raising cattle  
Yeah  
_

_  
And I forgot the next verse  
Oh well, I guess it pays to rehearse  
The lyric sheets so hard to find  
What are the words? oh, never mind  
Don't know, don't know, don't know, oh no  
Don't know, don't know, don't know...  
_

_  
Well, I'm yelling and were playing  
But I don't know what I'm saying  
What's the message I'm conveying?  
Can you tell me what I'm saying?  
So have you got some idea?  
Didn't think so -- well, I'll see ya  
Sayonara, sayonara  
Ayonawa, odinawa  
Odinaya, yodinaya  
Yaddayadda, yaaahyaaah  
Ayaaaaaah!_

"Eriko, what the hell were you singing?" Inuyasha shrieked at the end of her song.

"Weird Al, Smells Like Nirvana!" She chirped. But she wasn't finished…

_I finally made it through med school  
Somehow I made it through  
I'm just an intern  
I still make a mistake or two_

_I was last in my class  
Barely passed at the institute  
Now I'm trying to avoid, yah I'm trying to avoid  
A malpractise suit  
_

_Hey, like a surgeon  
Cutting for the very first time  
Like a surgeon  
Organ transplants are my line_

_Better give me all your gause nurse  
This patients fading fast  
Complications have set in  
Don't know how long hell last  
_

_Let me see, that i.v.  
Here we go - time to operate  
Ill pull his insides out, pull his insides out  
And see what he ate_

_Like a surgeon, hey  
Cutting for the very first time  
Like a surgeon  
Here's a waiver for you to sign_

_Woe, woe, woe_

_Its a fact – I'm a quack  
The disgrace of the a.m.a.  
cause my patients die, yah my patients die  
Before they can pay_

_Like a surgeon, hey  
Cutting for the very first time  
Like a surgeon  
Got your kidneys on my mind_

_Like a surgeon, ooh like a surgeon  
When I reach inside  
With my scalpel, and my forceps, and retractors  
Oh oh, oh oh, woe, oh  
_

_Ooh baby, yah  
I can hear your heartbeat  
For the very last time_

"WTF was that?" Inuyasha screamed.

"Weird Al, Like a surgeon," Eriko responded.

"There is something seriously wrong with you," Sango shook her head in shame.

"What? I just burst into random song like Inuyasha and Kagome did. What's the big deal?" Eriko pouted.

"It wasn't random if you sing songs sung by the same person twice in a row," Miroku pointed out.

Eriko frowned, "Yes it was."

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh-" Miroku was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Shut the hell up! Who gives a rat's ass?" He cried.

"By the way," Sango cut in, "The first one may have been random but the second one wasn't."

"Oh," Eriko replied, "That was fun! I wanna-"

"NO!" they all cried, stopping her.

Yeah, I was running low on ideas when I wrote this. Thanks y'all

Cookielicios

Daddy's Pixie

Lululuvsanime13

Lanie Zane


End file.
